


In High School, When One Person Finds Out About Your Relationship, Everyone Else Will Know By The End Of The Week. But This Is Adulthood!

by Storiesarelife1903



Series: When Two People In A Series Interact At All, Then It's Likely They Will Be Paired Together By At Least Some Fangirls, Even If That Pairing Originally Hate Eachother. True Story [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Confessions, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Yaoi, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Hijikata and Gintoki was no secret. Their activity was almost endless during the day, and in public; shouting, arguing, and, overall, nearly killing eachother. However, behind that, lies the real secret; kissing, hugs, more sexual activity than anything. All during the late hours of the evening, whenever they get to see eachother. But, when a secret like that comes crashing down like an upright domino, others will crash with it until there's only a scattered mess. How will this ordeal be cleared up? </p><p>Contains Yaoi and Sexual Content Later On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In High School, When One Person Finds Out About Your Relationship, Everyone Else Will Know By The End Of The Week. But This Is Adulthood!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: if you haven't seen all of Gintama or easily forget the characters names then you might want to do your Gintama homework because this might get a little clustered and confusing. Still, I tried. Enjoy.

Gintoki's POV

I sort of recall how this all started. Our so-called relationship seemed to have completely turned around within a night, quite a few nights ago actually. Who was on top that night? Ah, yeah, the Mayora. Then after that we sort of started switching and going with the flow, as per usual. The flow consisting of arguing and fights during the day, as well as other pain-in-the-ass shenanigans, and then just...us during the evening. I'm not very experienced with romance or relationships, which is kinda sad to say considering my age. Gah, I blame it all on my naturally wavy hair. People are just shallow and don't like my hair. Then again, it's not the first time I've slept with anyone-although this is the first guy I've slept with. In the past, sex didn't really mean much, especially during the war. Once in a while, you go to cool off, have drinks and pick out a pretty woman from the crowd. That's what it was like back then. I think it was the same with Hijikata, once. I doubt that I'm his first either-but I think I'm the first guy. We never talk about the past, which I've made into my own habit. The past is in the past: something that can't exactly be forgotten but can be kept under your breath until you go to your grave. I only want to focus of the present, the people around me right now. I don't even care what happens in the future, just as long as I could lead the people I'm with now down a safe path. That's all I care about. Even if that does include the police mutt, Hijikata.

I guess, for us, this kind of relationship was unexpected. It surprised us both at some points, and no one else knew about it. Who were we gonna tell it to? Everyone we knew? At our age, we can't exactly say casually that we're lovers-or whatever is more appropriate. We're both guys, too. That issue came up a lot. That and the fact that it was me and Hijikata, of all people. I think he wants to keep it under wraps more than I do; probably because of his job and his role as a tax-thieving, Government servant. Besides, is it really something that we can share? I suppose there are a few people in mind who would be okay with it; like Kagura and Shinpachi. They wouldn't think any less of me for that, would they? Knowing them, it would be easy to make jokes about it--but I think they would be okay with it. Anyone else? I could only imagine how everyone else would react; Granny downstairs, That sadist Okita, and pretty much evrryone else we know. Our relationship was nothing to be ashamed about, if I'm honest, but it's not something that we could broadcast without a second thought. So I wondered, if the time came, in the right situation, maybe we would have to explain ourselves and hope that it wouldn't be a big deal...I never thought about it in great detail, and didn't really get a chance to, in the end... 

... 

A deep yawn escaped my throat, forcing me to wake up. Geez...already? I didn't have work or anything so why the hell was I waking up at...I checked my clock that was postioned on the floor by my head...7.00 am?! I rolled over, groaning, wanting to go back to sleep as soon as possible. Damn the morning sunlight...Damn it all! "Oi, how long are you planning to sleep? Get your lazy ass up". I felt a blunt kick hit the lower region of my back. "That is unless you give me permission to make breakfast". "Mmnng...". I groaned, waving my hand up lazily. "I'll take that as a yes". "Nah, nah, I'll do it...Just...five more minutes". "You won't have five more minutes, you know? You'll end up going to sleep for a whole half-an-hour, like last time". "Yeah, and it was the most peaceful half-an-hour of my entire day, until you woke me up". "Yeah because-hey, why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" With a heavy sigh, I turned on my back, looking up at Hijikata. He had his arms crossed over his chest, exposed from under his open shirt. "Do you mind not showing something so obscene in the morning?" "You're one to talk, lying there with MY boxers on! Why didn't you get your own pair out?-this is your house!" "Ugh, so noisy. Anyway, I put on Hijikata's because they were so warm and cozy". "Uh...". "And I couldn't see where mine were". "Somehow that actually makes the situation a little less disgusting and weird". I rolled over again, still looking at Hijikata from a different side. "Why don't you come back to bed too?" "Unlike you, I have work. If I don't leave soon then I'll be late for the meeting we're having in...two hours". He claimed checking the clock by my head. "So? You can squeeze in a little more time for Gin-san here, can't you? Especially after what you did to me last night". I furrowed my brow, not wanting to think about the pain that still shot through my rear-end. "And I apologised for that. I know I was a little rough, but you did the exact same the last time you were on top". That was true, but..."I don't know what you're talking about...". I wouldn't admit that, looking away from Hijikata's gaze. "Yes you do! I was in pain the whole time at work because of you and your lonely, deprived libido!" 

It was true that we don't really get to meet often, because of work. So, yeah, I was a little deprived and haven't jerked off since I was a teenager, so...I ended up being a little too rough with Hijikata because of my deprived Gintoki Junior. Was he still angry about that? "You know what, you can stay in bed a little longer if you want. I'll make something for the both of us and head out to work". No need to sound so cold about it...What an idiot. I stood up, still a little tired and sore but capable of getting up for this. "Hijikata...". "Wha-...?!" He was surprised to see me so close, but even more surprised when I leaned in to subtly kiss his cheek. He stood frozen, unable to move or utter a word. I wasn't usually that forward with him, but..."That's my apology for being so rough last time". I muttered. "You can do the same whenever, I don't care". "Wah-you...Grr...". He was totally lost for words, which was rare for him. I walked back towards my closet to pick up my clothes. Although it was just us, Shinpachi and Kagura would be back soon from staying over with Otae-san, Shinpachi's sister. It gave Hijikata and I peace for one night, but it wouldn't take too long for them to come back, even this early. 

I started making a decent breakfast for once. Good thing Kagura wasn't around to eat everything after one day. I finally was able to actually buy groceries after god-knows how long. Hijikata came into the main room, placing a cigarrette between his lips. "Uh...where's my uniform jacket?" He asked, probably looking for his lighter. "I dunno. You dropped it somewhere last night. Maybe at the entrance, or...I give up". "You gave up way too quickly! Haa...I must have dropped it at the entrance, then. I'll be right back". He walked down the hall, his footsteps bluntly tapping against the floorboards. The fact that he somehow dropped his jacket at the entranceway shows how impatient he is when it comes to me. Ugh...No, forget the last part! It isn't because of me! Hijikata's just a horny mutt who hasn't been fixed yet. But...he doesn't seem like the type to just get impatient about stuff like that. Maybe it is me?...Gaaah! I'm doing it again! Cut it out, cut it out, Gintoki! Get a grip! "Hey, what's wrong with you?" "A-ah...!" I turned around, seeing Hijikata with a lit cigarrette and his jacket hung over his arm. "N-nothing. What's wrong with you?" He gave me a puzzled look. "Nothing...". "...Okay, good...". There was silence, the only sound within those few seconds was the puff of smoke drift past Hijikata's lips. "Anyway, how did you afford all of this? I thought you complained about not getting paid for a while. What, did you spend a whole day in pachinko, pissing your money away until you won?" "No! Actually, I DID work for it! Do you know how hard it is to repair a T.V? Anyway, you're lucky that I actually managed to buy groceries, otherwise you would be eating egg on rice nonstop for months!" "Don't mix up today's breakfast with your fight for surival". Hijikata approuched me from behind, looking over the skillet and pot of miso soup. "That actually looks edible. Since when do you cook?" "I think you underestimate my skills too much. You learn over time. Anyway, I can't imagine you being able to cook anything". "Just a few simple things that anyone could make. Tamogayaki, tofu salad". "Where did you learn that?" Hijikata was quiet for a second, taking a quick smoke before blowing out the next transparent cloud of smoke. His gaze went down to the floor. "...Nowhere in particular".

"...You sure?". "Yeah. Even if I did learn somewhere in particular, I couldn't tell you. Sorry. I know you don't talk about your past or anything, but I figured it shouldn't be a big deal. Don't worry about it". Hijikata tassled my hair very gently, putting on a smile. Neither of us talk about the past. It isn't really something to talk about. I never heard anything about Hijikata's parents or family, and I didn't even know mine, so..."You know, if its any consolation, you can talk to me if you want to, although I'm not really good with that kinda stuff. Mentioning family and all-that is, any sort of family". "That's a shitty consolation". "How come?" Hijikata's smile didn't fade. He leaned against the counter beside me. "It seems to me that you have a really big family, although they mostly consist of idiots, lunatics, or both". That wasn't an insult to the people around me since it was pretty much true, but because of that I never really thought of them as family. "Heh, including you?" "...Including me". He took a puff of smoke as he said this. I was joking but he sounded serious. "Wha-...Uh...". I was effectively caught off guard by this, but kept myself as composed as possible, although that was always a struggle with this guy. "It might be a disfuctional family with shenanigans and nonsense all year 'round, but a family is still a family, I suppose, even if personally you don't see it that way". "What about you? Do you consider anyone from the freakshow as family?" "Heh, nah. I don't suit that stuff. You seem like more of a family man than I'll ever be--even if you are a lazy bum". Did he just compliment and insult me at the same time? How do I feel about that? I don't know--how do you respond to that?! "Uh, thanks, I guess. But you did just say that you're a part of my "family" circle". "Hm, that is a nice thought. But, truthfully, I can't picture it: being a part of any family, I mean". "Does that bother you?" "I'm a grown man, Yorozuya. I can handle it". 

"Alright, breakfast is done. Put out that cigarrette before you stink the place up". "What are you, my wife?" "Who the hell are you callin' your wife? I'll fucking kill you". The cigarrette was put out in the ashtray on the coffee table. I just got that so Hijikata would have a place for cigarrettes when he finished them. Not like I was helping him out by preventing him from having to throw his used cigarretes outside. It was just more practical since he came over every once in a while, that is if we didn't go to a love hotel. "Wow, this is actually decent food. I guess I did underestimate you". "I told you, asshole!" "Geez, I get it. Sorry for underestimating the skills of Yorozuya, the lousy main character of Gintama". "That's it, I'm really gonna kill you". He was so ...relaxed for some reason, for the morning. I didn't quite get it. Where was the real Hijikata? "Oh, I almost forgot. Where's your mayonnaise?" There he is!! "Uh...sorry. This is a mayonnaise-free house". Hijikata furrowed his brow, puzzled. "So, lemme get this straight; you leave an ashtray here for my cigarrettes, but you go grocery shopping without buying mayonnaise, even if you don't eat it? Just which is the dirtier habit to you?" "I can handle the smoking since there's always the smell of cigarrettes in the pachinko parlor, but your addiction to mayonnaise is more disgusting. It's probably the weirdest characteristic I've ever heard of in my life". "Seriously?! Haah...fine. I can do without for one day. It's good without it anyway". "Uh...?!" The hell? 

I thought, by now, we would be at eachothers throats. But Hijikata's straight expression never wavered. He was calm and composed, almost humoring me for talking back to him so harshly. Seriously, why act all grown up now after so much? "Hey, Gintoki?" "Yeah...?" "...The breakfast really is good, so thanks". What the hell? Was I hearing things? I put down my bowl of rice, sticking my pinky finger in my ear to try and scrape out whatever the hell was affecting my hearing. "You know, you tell me not to smoke at the table, but you're sitting there picking your ears like a kid. Wanna cut it out? It's gross". That sounded more like Hijikata, but it wasn't as obnoxious as per usual. Was my hearing getting that bad before I even reached thirty? "Oi, you listening?" "I think so". "You think so?" "Yep, either my hearing's going funny or you're not the real Hijikata". "Where's that coming from you moron? Here, stop doing that". Hijikata put down his food bowl, leaning over the table to grab my wrist gently. I pulled my finger out of my ear in surprise, looking up at him. "You're acting strangely. What's up?" "I'M acting strangely?! Are you just really tired this morning or has a part of Hijikata fell out of your brain?!" "Haah? What the hell are you talking about?" "You, idiot! Why are you trying to act so civilised? It's not like you". "How do you know? Besides, you wanna know the reason why I'm not arguing back with you?" "Sure! Go right ahead because this is driving me nuts!" Hijikata sighed deeply, never letting go of my wrist. "Fine. Well, it looks like you haven't really noticed so I'm just gonna say it; but, it's really embarrassing so keep your mouth shut". I didn't respond to this. Embarrassing? "Haah...This...This is our first proper breakfast together, something we never do. I usually leave early in the mornings or during the night. We've never done this before and I-I didn't want to ruin it with stupid banter and arguing, okay?!" Well...I wasn't going to argue with that, especially seeing such a shameful blush on Hijikata's face. But he was still looking directly at me. He must have quite serious about it; although, this guy is usually serious. 

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. He was totally serious. I opened my mouth to try and say something in some half-assed response that would probably ruin the mood, but immediatly had Hijikata cup the palm of his hand over my mouth. "-Don't! Don't...say...a word". His cheeks were a dark shade of pink, I could only imagine how fast his heart was racing. I had a feeling about this 'cause the idiot made my heart beat fast too with his sappy, lovey-dovey words. I raised my finger, a signal that said that I wanted to speak--but was quickly denied. "Nope. Not a word about this, otherwise I'll fucking beat you to death". There's the real Hijikata, but it didn't seem as effective to irritate me after he said something so sweet to me. I shut my mouth under his palm, and slowly moved his hand down by the wrist. I stood up, making my next move without saying a word. I wrapped my arms around him. "Okay, okay. I get it. Just because you made a huge confession to me just now, I'll show you something that I wouldn't show anyone else". "W-wait, it wasn't really a confession, it just-". "Did to me. You wanted to eat breakfast with me for the first time, right? Well, congratulations on the milestone. It made me a tiny bit happy, so be grateful, moron". I felt Hijikata's arms wrap around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. "You're the moron, Yorozuya". "Hah, come on, don't act tough now. You can call me Gintoki, or Gin-san or-". "Gintoki...". He muttered, squeezing me tightly. Well, seems that Mr Tough Policeman crashed again. Oh, well. I kinda liked this side of him too. "Gintoki...". He pulled away slightly, cupping my cheek, right before leaning in and tilting his head to the side. He closed his eyes, making me also tilt my head in the opposite direction and closing my eyes. Very shortly after, we kissed, and my heart skipped a beat. It was a closed, brief kiss at first, making a small wet sound as they parted. However, Hijikata decided to nip at my bottom lip with his teeth, asking for dominance. I didn't mind. Wasn't the first time. 

Our tongues met before our lips got the chance. It was kinda impatient of us, but still pretty hot. Then our lips finally connected. Hijikata took dominance, sliding his tongue past my lips. It tasted musty, like his particular brand of cigarrettes. Gross but...it was Hijikata's cigarrettes. After a while, it's something I've become accustomed to, among other things. Even if I end up dying of second-hand smoke, I'll still be just a little attached to that familiar smell and even the taste. His tongue must have been more numb than an invalid hyped up on morphine. I let out a short gasp, losing my breath a little in the kiss. "Haah...Hijikata...". We proceeded, my fingers gripping onto the back of his shirt. His black-tipped fingers ran though my hair smoothly, as if he'd found his way through the maze of my cursed natural perm. He's pretty much gotten used to this. I couldn't help but do the same, his hair silky and straight around my own fingers. This kiss was getting quite heated, even though we didn't plan on going any further-especially not in the morning! What are we, animals?! It was just a deep kiss, that was all. But we got side-tracked way too easily. And I mean WAY too easily. I doubt either of us could hear a sound other than the wet sounds that generated from our tongues and lips. Well, that didn't last... 

"Gin-chan? We're home, aru-~!" "Gin-san? Are you u-...up...?" Immediatly hearing the voices, Hijikata and I pulled away from eachother quickly, freezing in place. But my heart was still quick, unable to keep up with the situation. Shit...Shit, shit, shit! We all sensed this, all trying to process what happened in a few short seconds that felt like hours. Hijikata and I took a moment to turn around, in unison. Our eyes met with the figures of...Shinpachi and Kagura. They both held surprised, shocked and confused expressions on their faces. Sadaharu right behind them with the same goofy look of total unawareness. The silence continued on for mabye ten more seconds before we let out all emotion possible..."Ah...Ah-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Gin-chan, what sort of dirty things were you doing with the Mayora?!" "Kagura, cover your eyes!" "Calm down, the both of you!" "Shut up, stupid Mayora! What were you doing to Gin-chan?!" "That's right, calm down! We can talk rationally!-Ga-aah!" "Die Hijikata!" "W-waah! No! Gintoki, stop her-Gah! Don't pull my hair, I'll go bald!" "Kagura, he'll go bald!!" "I'm saving you Gin-chaaaan!" "Ripping his hair out won't do any good! Shinpachi, help me!" "Ah, okay!" Uuugh...Why did it have to end up like... 

...this? Silence had filled the whole house within seconds of calming everyone down. This was...awkward. (Cue the looming sigh above their heads that reads "AWKWARD"). Despite the situation, Kagura took the opportunity to finish whatever was on the table. On the other hand; Me, Hijikata and Shinpachi hung our heads low. This sucks. What do I look like in their eyes now? I trust them and all, but for them to catch me like that?! This really sucks...Kagura finally put the empty plate down, sharing energy between chewing and speaking up. Of course, we couldn't understand her until Shinpachi reminded her to swallow her food before speaking. It was a quiet reminder, too. She did this, and then spoke. "So.....is there any more breakfast?" "That's what you care about?!" I raised my voice, as I had already gotten my expectations up. "Kagura-chan, maybe we should focus on...Gin-san and Hijikata-san for now. U-um, I'm not too good with this stuff but...do you guys want to...tell us something?" "Shin-chan's right...He's not good with this stuff at all. Could you explain to him the foundations of a relationship?" "Like you're one to talk!" A...relationship? We, me and Hijikata, had a relationship...of sorts. I doubt we really used that term for it. I mean, it's a relationship--but we don't call it that out loud. Back to the situation at hand..."W-well...". Hijikata began, stammering a little. "No one asked the Mayora". "You're not Gintoki's mom! Don't act like you don't accept me already! Haah...Look, it's hard to explain to you both. But, to sum it up, Gintoki and I are...well...". He stopped himself, unsure of an answer. "Nice summary". I said, sarcastically. "You try it then!" 

I crossed my leg over, sighing. "Listen, the both of you--and I mean really listen. This might be hard to hear, especially since it's Hijikata and I, but...we're in a sort of...relationship. It's kinda hard to explain since you're both so young. But, yeah, that's the gist of it. We couldn't really say anything about it for good reason, too, so...". "Gin-san...". I said it, even though it was quite vague. How do you explain to a couple of adolescent teens that you're in a sexual relationship with another guy, who you clearly disliked before? It wasn't easy, especially since such a situation was right in front of us. "Gin-san, why...Why wouldn't you tell us before? Why wouldn't you say anything?" "Weren't you listening? I don't want you to get the wrong idea-I really trust you both, but, like I said, this isn't something we could just simply blurt out. We're both men. You understand that much, right?" "Well, yeah...". "Gin-chan, you can tell us anything, even if it is the Mayora". "Oi, what's that suppose mean?" At least they didn't look at either of us with disgust, not as a pair anyway. Still, I don't think Kagura fully understood at her age-it made sense. But Shinpachi...He would have gotten a slight clue, right? "Listen, Kagura, Shinpachi...I...We...". "Oooiii! You lazy free-loader! Where's your rent?! It's been three months since you last paid!" Was the door suddenly soundproof?! "Gintoki-sama, Otose-san wished to receive rent". Way to ruin the serious mood!! 

"I don't have it, can you get out now?!" "Gintoki-sama, if you don't comply, I'll be forced to take action into getting it". Tama-san walked through, holding a broom in her hands. She pointing the end at me, ready to fire whatever it was this time. Granny followed behind her. "What's with the atmosphere?" She asked, smoking her own brand of cigarrette. "And why are you here? You're Hijikata-san from the Shinsengumi, right?" "Uh, yeah". "I thought I saw you sneak up here last night. So, what, you and Gintoki-? "Ah, ah, ah! N-no, Otose-san. Don't say anymore, there are kids here". "Right, but I thought I heard noises come from up here last night. Really loud and high-pitched, thought you brought home a young lady from an alleyway". Is she comparing me to a whore?! "What do you mean, Granny?" Kagura asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Noth-nothing, Kagura-chan!" Thank you, Shinpachi. "Ooh, I get it". She does?! "Mayora and Gin-chan were flirting last night, and one of you just got all giggly". That was an innocent way to put it, but still very disturbing. "Hmm...I am sensing a calmness between the two. It's strange considering how hostile you usually are. One moment while I check my data banks for further information". "Don't bother, Tama-san! It's nothing-". I tried to stop her, but..."Well, there appears to be several files on what is known as doujinshi, specifically about Hijikata-san and Gintoki-sama. I will look further". Just what the hell did she search for?! 

This seemed to be the extent of it, but, no. "Shin-chan~. You forgot to take the lunch I made for you". "Oh, Big Sis'...Uh...". "Shinpachi, did you perhaps not take that lunch on purprose?" Kagura muttered to him, keeping her voice low. "Uh...". Otae-san, Shinpachi's elder sister joined everyone else. This was getting ridiculous. "Wait, Otae-chan, even though I think your cooking is wonderful-don't you think you're doting on Shinpachi-kun too much?" Kyubei-san too?! "Nonsense. He'll love it". They both came through into the main room, Otae-san carrying a bento box that already loomed with a deadly aura. Kyubei followed behind, looking quite puzzled. "Uh, what is everyone doing here?" She asked. "Gintoki's turned gay for Hijikata-san over there". Why did Granny have to answer so bluntly?! "Don't say it as if you're ashamed of me, old hag! You're not my mom!" "What? Gin-san? Hahaha, really? No...That's impossible. How could he possibly get a boyfriend before me?" Is everyone just focusing on themselves in this situation? "Yes! How did Gintoki get a boyfriend before I became Otae-chan's?!" Yep! All on themselves! "Otae-saaaaan! I'll be your boyfriend!" "Wha-Kondo-san?!" Hijikata, who had been quiet through most of this scenario spoke up at the sound of a giant gorilla come to envade this house. 

"Did any of you hear something?" Otae-san turned back, keeping a smile on her face as if nothing was happening. "I'm pretty sure Kondou-san-". "Otae-saaa-aaaaah!" Right as the big gorilla made his entrance, Otae threw a punch at him, strong enough to put a hole through anyone. He fell to the floor, mostly likely dead. "Otae...-san...". "Hey, I was here with Otae-chan first, you stalker!" You're no better Kyubei-chan! Don't defend her when you're no better! "Oi, Kondou-san, you okay?" "Sougo...?!" "Kondou-san? We're coming in". "Yamazaki...?!" Great, two more tax thieves came to join the party. My house wasn't that big, you know! "What's going on here? Hm? Hijikata?" "A-ah, what are you doing here, Sougo?!" "Patrol with Yamazaki, although we walked by and saw Kondou-san burst in here yelling so we followed pursuit. What are you doing here, Hijikata? Snuck out again?" "Gah...!" This was the Shinsengumi first captain, and all around sadist, Okita Sougo-in case this whole thing is getting totally confusing. Next to him, Yamazaki. A total cherry boy in this series, like Shinpachi. "Don't just sum up my character as if it means nothing!" He yelled. "Stop narrating! If there were voices in this, that would be the laziest depiction ever!" How were so many people filling up my house? "Now you're just ignoring me!" 

"Wait, Sougo, what do you mean by 'sneaking out'?" "Ah, you don't know, Kondou-san? Hijikata-kun sneaks out of the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Guess he's been going here the whole time, spending the night with Boss over there". He said it with such a straight face! As if he saw it more than once already! "Huh? Toshi? Is that true?" "Ah! Um...Well...". I looked to Hijikata. He looked as if he wanted to crawl up and hide under a rock. I couldn't really understand why he respected the gorilla so much but, to him, it was enough that he would feel a little embarrassed by this. "Toshi...?" "Who's spending the night with my beloved Gin-chan?!" That voice...God, no...Suddenly, out of nowhere, another damn stalker showed up! She swung down from my ceiling-somehow!-and hung there by her feet! "Sacchan...?!" "Who did it?!" She asked in a stern voice, her glasses glimmering. "Who's forcing my beloved Gin-chan to cheat on me?! I'll end them!" "How did you get here?!" I yelled. "Someone call the police! Wait, they're here-arrest her!" "Awwh, Gin-chan, shouldn't you be the one handcuffing me? Aah! You're such a tease!" "Shut up! That's disgusting!" "Gin-chaaaannn!" She twisted around, gliding towards me with her arms outstretched. I quickly dodged, already feeling gross all over from simply being stared at by her. She crashed to the ground, like the gorilla did a few minutes ago. It would have been comedy gold if I didn't feel so violated. "Gin...-chan...". "What the hell is all this racket?" Another voice came through from the door. Please be the last one! "Why the hell are there so many people here? Gintoki?" Tsukuyo came through the door, joining every other lunatic in my house. Leader of the Hyakka in Yoshiwara, and proabably one of the toughest that I've encountered, although she gets easily embarrassed about weird things. "It's not weird! What's weird is that you grab my breasts whenever the chance for comedy arises, you bastard!" "Gintoki, what is she talking about?" Hijikata asked, looking at me in confusion. "I dunno. Really, I don't". How can only a few people hear my narration? Am I actually talking out loud? No? Okay, good. 

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Tsukuyo?" "I was just passing by when I heard all the noise. What's going on?" "Ah, Tsukki!" Kagura waved at her from the distance she was at, smiling. "We're all talking about why Gin-chan turned homo for Mayora over there". "Wah-...?!" What, were we just gonna tell everyone?! "What? No way". "It's true". Otae backed it up. How much worse was this gonna get? This was like it wasn't even about me and Hijikata anymore, even though it wall all about me and Hijikata! "Right, Gin-san?" "Aha, sooo, you've turned homo? Well, that helps me out with your perversion. But I never knew you had it in you, Gintoki". Why was this happening? "Me neither". What, were Tsukuyo and Otae bonding over this now? "I don't think any of us did". "No way! My beloved Gin-chan couldn't be! There's no way". "Sacchan, I think you need to get out of the Gin-san mindset quickly". "That might be the Boss' case, but Hijikata? I should have guessed". "Sougo, don't say that. I'm sure Toshi has his reasons for getting into a relationship like this". "Uh...Vice-chief...?" I think everyone just stopped paying attention. Even as they talked about it, they didn't stop to think that it was all just pointless gossip. Then they eventually noticed. I noticed. 

Hijikata had grown very quiet, even to the point of complete silence. His head was lowered, his A-shaped fringe covering his eyes. Even so, he held a pained frown. His fists were clenched slightly. Then everyone was silent too. The room was completely silent, all eyes on Hijikata. "...Hijikata?" I called his name, reaching out to touch his shoulder to get his attention. But I ended up flinching. "What is wrong with you all?" He asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly, as if he was about to cry. No, he wouldn't. But, still..."Have you got a problem with it?!" He raised his head swiftly, and his voice. An angry expression now on his features. No one said anything. Not a person in the room-not even me. "So what? Is there something wrong with it? Look at us, what the hell are we doing wrong? So what if we've had this "relationship" for quite a while now? So what if we kept it a secret-this is the exact reason why! It's not something to gossip about!" I didn't say a word to stop him or to defend him. I let him have his moment to let all his feelings out. "Do you all want to know the truth right now?! Fine!" But I didn't expect it to go so far. Hijikata, very suddenly, grabbed my wrist and raised it up high. What was he doing exactly? I asked myself, only to find out a split second later. That one second, causing my heart to skip a beat... 

"This is the man I love! You hear?! Anyone got a problem with that?!-Speak up!" 

Everyone's eyes grew wide, with exception to Okita and Tama-san. Even I was surprised, but then felt a lot calmer once the moment past. Looking to Hijikata, I saw his expression. It was about 90% serious, the other 10% showing embarrassment from his red blush. So shameful, but shown off shamelessly to everyone else. More silence, but a different atmosphere filling the room entirely. It seemed...lighter, somehow. Like a huge weight being lifted from my chest, but not all the weight. "Hijikata...". I called his name, seeing him face me. His expression faded into something more calm. Still, he looked quite embarrassed. I didn't say anything else, but my expression was enough for him to let go of my wrist. He lowered his head again. Right...My turn. I slung my arm into my yukata, stepping forward towards everyone else slightly. I took a breath, everyone listening quite closely without another word. 

"Listen, do you all think that this is high school?" "...?" "The majority of us are adults; meaning we shouldn't be spreading gossip around in the one room about a relationship. So what if me and Hijikata have a secret relationship? Big deal. You know how many people have secret affairs over here? Lots. Tsukuyo would know more than anyone, given her line of work". "He has a point". She agreed, leaning against the wall behind her. "Anyway, the point is that...you shouldn't have to make a big deal outta this relationship, whether we tell you or if you find out some other way. It's the twenty-first century, who cares? It shouldn't matter if you're a man, woman, gorilla or anything like that...We're all beings capable of showing some sort of deep emotion towars others. What matters is that, if you care about someone deeply enough, no matter the relationship, you should let them find some sort of adventure that leads to some sort of happiness somewhere. To put it simply; if a butterfly is harmless, why try to swat it away or catch it? What good does it do to you or the butterfly?" I turned back to Hijikata, taking a hold of his wrist and raising it up high. "Listen up! And really listen, cause I won't repeat myself...I love this man, too. Got it? You'd have to give me one million reasons in order to convince me why that's wrong, and I'll ignore them all". All eyes on me, it seemed. Hijikata stared at me, shocked. Everyone stared at me, speechless. But not for long. 

The gorilla smiled, putting his thumb up towards Hijikata specifically. "I don't mind. Actually, I'm happy for you, Toshi! I'm glad you finally found some happiness". "Kondou-san...". "He's right, y'know". Okita spoke, scratching the back of his head. "I don't really care who you're with, man or woman. Let's just leave it at that". "Yeah, Vice-chief. You can be with whoever you want. We don't mind". "Yamazaki...". "Yeah, I'm not really one to judge-and I won't-since I'm in love with Otae-chan". Kyubei admitted, standing closely to Otae with a slight blush. "Of course we don't judge you. Not Gin-san or Hijikata-kun". Otae smiled, but it was less creepy than usual. "I don't mind either, although I don't know about Sacchan". "Of course I mind, Tsukki! Gin-chan is-mmnph!" Tsukuyo quickly shielded Sacchan's mouth to stop her from ruining the moment again. "It doesn't matter to me. You can do what you like, Gintoki. Love is actually hard to find, you know. Keep it safe while you've got it". Granny was fine with it too. "Gintoki-sama, Hijikata-kun, we apologise for making you uncomfortable. It appears no one judges you here". Tama-san..."Yep! Even if it is the Mayora, Gin-chan can love whoever he wants, just as long as they're decent". "Gin-san, Hijikata-san, we all support you. So don't worry about it". A majority of smiles filled the room, all directed at us. I lowered Hijikata's wrist finally, although still holding it. "Full house". I muttered. "Yeah...See, I told you, Gintoki". We looked at eachother, a small smile on Hijikata's lips. "You have a really big family here". I looked back at everyone. Although they are idiots and lunatics, they did seem like family in some aspects. It was enough to make me feel just the tiniest bit happy to have met them. "Now that that's cleared up, do you all mind vacating my home? All except for Kagura and Shinpachi?" Without much left to say, everyone walked out one by one until the house was peaceful again. I sighed deeply. 

"Looks like that's over". "Yeah...I, uh, should go too. I have that meeting remember. Don't wanna be late". I let go of his wrist, scratching the back of my head. "Sure, sure, Mr Policeman. Go to work". "I plan to". Hijikata picked up his uniform jacket putting it on. "I should go". "I'll see you out, then". "See ya, Spectacles, China Girl". "Bye, Hijikata-san". "See ya, Mayora. Remember to give Gin-chan a good-bye kiss!". I walked him to the entrance. He slipped on his shoes and picked up the sheath of his sword which had been leaning against the wall of the entranceway since the previous night. He attached it, turning back to me. "I guess I'll...see you when I can". "Yeah, sure. W-well, actually...". Just as Hijikata was about to open the door and leave, I called out to him. He turned back to me without a word. "Aren't you...free tonight, after your shift?" "I'm surprised you remember. Why? Want me to come over again?" "Uh, yeah. I know you might need a break but...". "It's fine. I want to see you too". My heart beat faster in my chest as we took a brief moment to stare at eachother. Then, we both cleared our throats to break the silence. "Ahem, well...See ya". I waved him off as he disappeared behind the door. My lungs and heart felt heavy. "Awwwh, he didn't give Gin-chan a kiss. What kinda boyfriend is he?" I turned back to see Kagura and Shinpachi peeping from behind to wall to the next room. "Don't watch us!" 

... 

Night came quicker than I thought, maybe because it was such a tiring day. Kagura was staying at Shinpachi's again, knowing that Hijikata was coming over. This time, they knew thst he was. Hijikata turned up at the doorstep around eight at night, still dressed in uniform. "Hey...". He muttered. "Hey, you're back so soon?" "Yeah, the work went by quickly". He stepped inside, slipping off his shoes. "Hm, you must have been in a good mood, then, to get your work done so soon". "Yeah, right-...uh...". Hijikata froze when Shinpachi and Kagura appeared, ready to leave. "Uh, we'll leave you two alone. Come on Kagura". "Okay. Don't do anymore dirty things to Gin-chan while we're gone, aru~". "Where does she learn those things?" Hijikata asked as the two left. "God knows. Anyway, come in. I'll make some tea and-". "Actually, Gintoki...". I turned back around to Hijikata. He wore quite a serious expression. "I just, um...I didn't get a chance to talk about what happened this morning. I mean, with what I said and what you said. W-well, to put it in short, I...really did mean it". "Of course you meant it". I said immediatly. "I didn't doubt you. You had such an angry look on your face, for the both of us". "Well, yeah. But after what you said the same thing I...I guess I couldn't stop thinking about it, so...". "...Me neither". Hijikata's cheeks were already a little pink, which was cute, for him. I took hold of his hand, leading him further inside. "Wuh-...Gintoki?" "Look what you've done. You got me a little riled up just now, so you might as well take responsibility. I'll spread out the futon". "W-wait, Gintoki-"... 

"Wah! Oof!" Once the futon was spread out, the room dim from just the sky peering at us from outside, I gently shoved Hijikata on top of it and climbed on. "Ginto-mmn...". I pressed my lips to his, taking the initiative. I guess out of shyness, he resisted a little bit. But it didn't take too long for him to relax. I didn't give him any time to compose himself, so it was only natural for him to get a little flustered so soon. I pulled away without getting any deeper into the kiss. "Bwahah...Haah...". "Breath, idiot. Through your nose". "I know that! Don't lecture me when you've done the same in the past, idiot!" I received a brief smack to the forehead by the heel of Hijikata's hand. "Ow...What was that for?" "You know what it was for". I smirked, pushing some astray strands of his A-shaped hair away from his face, running my fingers through it, just above his ear. "Hijikata...". I leaned down when he seemed to have relaxed more, colliding lips again. Only this time they weren't shut so tightly. "Mm...nn-mnph!" I slid my tongue inside, his moans vibrating against my lips. Guess he proves to be a lot more collected when on top, and even when on bottom. Well, it shows some sort of weakness...being dominated instead of dominating. Under such pleasure, you can't help but let your voice out, I suppose. But, overall, I think Hijikata can be more coy than me when it comes to sex. How adorable. 

While in our deep kiss, I took the opportunity to undo Hijikata's uniform jacket and vest. It must have been pretty hot under there, especially in such a situation. I pulled away to let him sit up a little and take the articles of clothing off. They were tossed aside, Hijikata lying down once more. I, in turn, slid of the sash of my yukata and slipped it off, tossing that to the side as well. Diving right back into another kiss, Hijikata worked on unbuttoning my shirt, eyes shut. He struggled a little, so I helped out. My movements were a bit smoother while Hijikata's fingers shook a little in the process. "You okay...?" I asked, beginning to undo his shirt. "I'm fine...". He answered vaguely, turning his head away from me. That exposed his neck. I rested my hand by his head, leaning on it as I gently lowered myself down to lick and nip at his neck. "Haah! A-ah...Gintoki...". I ran my tongue along the skin, right to his ear while my hand explored under his shirt. "Hahh! Ah! W-wait a moment...I-ah!". I smirked against his neck, pressing my knee inbetween his legs. "Woah, you're really impatient tonight. It feels so stiff". "Hmnn! N-no, cut it out...I can't-ah! Aa!" I pressed harder, biting the shell of his ear which practically glowed red. This was truely a rare sight. Deep down, he could get shy too. The demonic vice-chief was still only human, after all. "A-aa! Ahh! S-stop you idiot! Stop pressi-uh! s-so hard! I't hurts-ah!-ah! Aaah!" Hijikata's body went limp, heavy breaths escaping his lips when I pulled my knee back. "Haa...Don't tell me you already...?" "O-of course not! It just really hurt-asshole!". "Oh, really? Sorry. I already told you, I'm riled up because of you". "Don't say stuff like that when you're clearly just being a pervert!". "What can I say? You let out the cutest voice when I'm touching you like this". "Y-you-...". He was pretty livid by now. But I couldn't stop looking at him in a certain way. "Sorry, I'm annoying you, aren't I?" "First time you've actually asked". He mumbled. "Wanna stop?" Hijikata was quiet for several seconds, looking at anything but my face. But it didn't take long for him to give an answer. "Are you an idiot? Of course we shouldn't stop". "Yep, yep. I'm the idiot here". I leaned back down, kissing his lips again. 

He was so calm and composed this morning before everyone barged in. Once he was pushed into a corner, he was honest. He told everyone the truth, even me. ("This is the man I love! You hear?! Anyone got a problem with that?!-Speak up!") He was so angry before, letting out so many other emotions at the same time. I never really noticed, but before today, before we said those things about love and stuff, he was usaully quite composed around me. He wasn't very talkative during sex aside from the usual "does it feel good?", "I'm coming", etc. Now he seemed a lot more talkative. I was, too. I was obviously teasing him more. Maybe because we both said those things about love and stuff; something I never really understood. I undid the buttons of his pants, sliding my hand down past both articles of clothing; his pants and underwear. Hijikata gasped from the kiss, a string on saliva sliding down his chin. "Haahh! A-ah! Gin-Gintoki, n-no! Don't...". He turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut as I moved my hand around him. It was already so hard and hot without much effort. He was panting heavily, occaisionally moaning when I touched certain places. "Haah! Hahh! Haa, haa...a-aa! Hah! A-ahn! Nng! Haah! Gintoki...". He turned on his side, covering his mouth to shy away from me, or at least attempt to. But this just gave me a better angle. I slid my other hand under him, pushing back the curtain of his open shirt. When I pinched his nipple, he flinched, letting out a moan behind the shield that was his hand. I circled it, twisted it, all while I continued to stroke his erection. "B-bastard...". He muttered almost incoherently. "Don't say that, especially now. Oh, that reminds me; what I said this morning, too...". I leaned in, my lips closing in on his ear. "I meant what I said too". I whispered. "Gin-san loves Hijikata very much". "Hmn! Mnn! A-haah! Aah!" After giving the lobe of his ear a quick nip of my teeth, Hijikata moaned and let out his voice, as well as something else.

"Woah, you came from that?" "...". He didn't answer, his cheeks red from heat and most likely embarrassment too. I took my hand from his pants, a little mess dripping from my fingers. "You okay?" He panted heavily, looking up at me with watery eyes. "You really are an idiot". "I know...". Hijikata carefully turned over on his back again, panting softly now. I took off my shirt, tossing it and then going back to sliding off Hijikata's pants and underwear. He stayed still, but looked away from the scene in front of him. I left his shirt on, at least. No point takin' that off. I reafhed down with my left hand, leaning on my right, and pressed my middle finger into his entrance slowly. "A-agh! Gh! N-nn! Haah...haa...". He didn't say a word in protest of my actions. It was coming anyway, he knew that. Still, despite knowing, he felt quite tight. It was fine around my finger, but around ME...it would hurt. "Relax a little, and just get used to this for now. Won't be too long". He gave a nod, panting. One hand gripped the sheet, while his other hand grabbed my arm, just above my elbow. "Gintoki...Gin-nnh! Na-aa!" I added a second, pushing it in as far as the other went. Only this time, I started moving them both back and forth against his walls. "Hah!-ah! Aa...haah, haa...m-mm! Ha-haa~! Gin-n-nnh! Gu-ah!" I rubbed against, what sounded like, his good spot. What made that more evident was the sudden rise in volume of his moans and an arch of his back. Only with two fingers? "I'm adding another. Want a forth too?" "D-don't push your luck, you-ah! Haa...ha-aah! Ahn!" I moved them faster, all three fingers, once they were all inside. I rubbed that same spot over and over, hearing the result of that from Hijikata's voice. He wasn't even attempting to hold it back anymore. 

I managed to squeeze in a forth finger, my own erection pressing against the inside of my pants and boxers by now. "Hm-nn! Na-ah! Gintoki, n-no more! I can't take anymore! Just-aa! Aah! I'm gonna-aa!". His voice was small and desperate now. So I stopped, and slowly pulled my fingers out. "That's fine". I breathed out, smirking a little. "I can't wait anymore, either...Hijikata...". I stopped, even as he was so close. Raising his legs, I spread him out. He was gripping the bedsheets pretty tightly, but his grip would surely tighten more. I had lowered my pants and boxers slightly, edging forwards until the head of my cock was right in front of his entrance. "Ready...?" I asked, receiving a nod. I gripped his legs by the knees, bending them as I saw fit in order to move forward. Slowly, inch by inch, I pushed myself inside. Immediatly after entering the head of my erection, the heat was scorching inside. "Ha-haah! Aa!-ah! Hah! Haah...". "Hijikata, are you alright?" "Yeah...Keep going". "Doesn't it hurt?" It was hurting me a little. "Kind of, but it won't help either of us if you just stop. So m-move...Ginto-oh! A-aah!" I pushed more through the tight squeeze, not stopping until I reached the limit. It was clearly painful for Hijikata, even just a little. It kinda hurt for me, too. "It's so hot inside...Hijikata...can I move?". "Y-yeah, just...hurry...". Slowly, I pulled back; but, I saw something I didn't expect. "Hah! A-aah! Ah!" Hijikata came when I was pulling out. He probably couldn't hold it in any longer. The sensation of me pulling out must have felt kind of good. "That feel good?" I asked. "Sh-shut up, I couldn't help it". I continued to pull back, and then move forward at a steady pace. It was just a situation where I had to let Hijikata get used to my movements until he gave me the okay to speed up. Still, it was really hot inside-which only made it more difficult. But, eventually... 

"Gintoki, faster...F-faster...". He moaned, gripping the bedding under him. "You got it. Try and relax". I only grabbed his legs tighter as I gradually sped up, the sensations running through me as the heat inside was becoming easier to ignore. Hijikata's panting once again turned into moans and groans of both pain and even a little bit of pleasure. His dick was twitching in anticipation with every thrust inward. He was waiting for me to hit his good spot, possibly sub-consciously. It got easier and easier to move, what was once a hot, tight pain was now turning into pleasure. I panted heavily, sweat running down my back and neck. And Hijikata was becoming a lot more vocal. "Haah, haa! A-ah! Hah! M-mn! Haah, haa, Gintoki...Gin-nah-aa! Hahh! Ha! Ah! M-more...More~!" I thrust harder and deeper as I could possibly manage, the reactions were well-received. Every time I thrust deeper, Hijikata's toes curled and his voice escaped in a sensual but sexual tone. I think he was really starting to feel it. "Haah! Haa! A-ahh! Ah! W-wah!-ahn! Aah! Gintoki! Gin-na-AH! AAH!" I thrust deeply again when I raised his legs up more. He cried out loudly, his body shivering and his cock spitting out a few drops of semen. I found it. He tightened up, practically trying to shove me over the edge. "Aah...Hijikata, this feels...really good". "M-mmn! N-no! Ah! F-feels good! Aah! Gintoki!" "Hijikata...Sorry, I'm cl-close...". "Mmn! N-nah! A-aaah! Haah! Haah! A-aahn! Ah! M-me too...Gin-Gintoki!" I was repeatedly hitting his good spot, my nails digging into his soft thighs evey time he tightened up. It started to feel rather wet and slippery inside, his cock also leaking as he was reaching his limit. Hell, I was too. 

I pushed on, thrusting really hard now-almost roughly. I could feel it, my release. I knew I wouldn't last long, but Hijikata looked as close as could be to spillin everything. "Gintoki, I'm...I'm gonna come!" "Me too. Shit...Ahh...Hijikata-aa! Aah! Aaah!" "Gintoki-ee-eeyah! Aah! Haaah! Aaaah!" I came first, pushing Hijikata over the edge and making him come as well. We both arched our backs, releasing heavily. I could have collapsed forward, but as I did I hit my hands to the ground to stay up. Hijikata's body went limp in front of me. The noise of our shared panting filled the room, a cool sensation washing over my body. "Hijikata...". I muttered his name, looking into his eyes as he stared up at mine. "Haah...Hijikata. could you say it again? Say what...you said earlier". He wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing me closer to his face until our noses were nearly touching. "I love you, Gintoki. Really". "...I love you, too, Hijikata". He hugged me by the nape of my neck, bringing me all the way in until we were cuddling. His fingers ran through my hair, his warm breath tickling my bare shoulder. If only he acted this cute all the time. I didn't really understand this; love and all that rom-com stuff in the movies or anime. I know I've never experienced it before, definitely. That's why it hurt a little in my chest, to feel my heart beat like crazy. I was used to that aspect during battle and fights. But this...this was so new and it was the first time I've felt so comfortable around another person. I could let my guard down for just a moment and say those three magic words that made me think my heart was going to explode. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. Ironically enough, it had to be Hijikata. He isn't so bad when you get past his bad attitude and dirty habits. Even if he had weird characteristics, hides behind a cool demeanor and can be a total sap at times when we're alone...but still...he can be cute, I get used to the habits easily because he's not afraid of what other's think about him and he really seems to care about me. It's like that which sends my heart racing and make me feel so safe and comfortable around him enough that I can honestly name it something like "love". Yeah...This really felt like it... 

I pulled away from the hug, actually receiving a smile from Hijikata. I was ready to pull out and cuddle until we both fell asleep until...I heard, well we both heard, footsteps behind the bedroom door. We both turned our heads in that direction. "Who...?" Hijikata mumbled, frozen. "I don't know. Uh...Kagura? Shinpachi? I-is that you?" "Don't give them a reason to come in here!" The footsteps got louder, tapping against the floorboards outside. Then they stopped, right outside the door. "Gintoki, pull out already. H-hurry up...". "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just-...?!" We both looked back to the door once we hear a tapping against it. A rapid, light tapping. It lasted for a few seconds until the door edged open slightly. Who the hell...? I wanted to pull out quickly and grab Lake Toya, which was leaning against the corner wall. But I was still. Usually I'm more prepared, but I was completely still. The door only slid open more, forcing me to want to stand up more. But then...I saw it. We saw it. A huge shadow cast onto the floor. In that moment, I could feel Hijikata shiver against me. A-a ghost?! No way. No way, no way, no way, no waaaay! "Hijikata, stop panicking!" "I'm not! It sounds like you're the one pissing himself!" "If that was the case, I wouldn't still be inside you!" "Then pull out!" "I will, just-". "Bark!"

"...". "...". "....". "....". 

SADAHARUUUUUUUU! We both looked to the door once more, upon hearing that familiar barking noise. It was Sadaharu, the huge mutant mutt. Didn't Kagura take him with her? Didn't she?! Like hell! She totally forgooooot! We both stared into those big puppy-dog eyes as he stared right at us, in this position. "Whhhhhy?!" Hijikata cried. "That's what I want to know!" "I thought China Girl took him with her!" "Obviously not! What do we do?!" "I don't know! U-uh, pull out! Pull out now!" "I can't! You're squeezing to hard around me! Loosen up!!" "I'm trying!" "Try hardeeer!" God, why did this happen?! I never thought I'd get caught red handed by a dog! He wasn't even doing anything, he was just staring! Gah, I wanted to dieeee! "A-aagh! Cut it out, you're gonna rip my ass apart!" "Tough shit! This hurts me too! You were so loose before too-Gaah!" He swung his foot, hitting my face. "Why would you do that?!" "Just shut up and-ah! He's coming over!" "What?! No! Sadaharu! Stay! Sit! Dammit!" "Gintokiiiii! Pull ouuuuut!" "Aaaaaaaaaagh!" 

I can't really recall how it started. In the end, the past is in the past. They were memories of sex and alcohol, indulging in pleasure and nothing but. I guess now, however, I feel so attached to you without much effort. I found myself wanting more with you whenever we met at any time. Sure, even if people know about us, with many more to find out, the fighting will probably continue, the usual banter and shenanigans of our everyday life. But...I know from now on, I want to hold the memories we create dearly. That's what I've doing for a while now, but with you...these memories are something that I've never, ever had before. Something that's not even crossed my mind. And I feel like if things continue the way they are, I'll be walking a path of no return, Hijikata. You're already important to me by this point. Seeing you in such a way...the little things you do and say around me is what makes my heart jump and nearly rip out from my chest. I'll scorch them into my memories, and never forget how upset you got for me. I'll never forget when you told me with such an angry look on your face that you loved me. Great...I don't think anyone can outdo that. You're the first to make me feel this way about a single person. I would thank you but...I already love you enough thar I shouldn't hve to put a thank you into words. I guess I'll say it now, without you having to hear it and ask why the hell I'm thanking you. So...thank you, Hijikata. Thank you for being my first ever love...I'll make sure to cherish it forever... 

... 

Omake... 

Kagura and Shinpachi walked side by side in the darkness of the street, just nearing Shinpachi's house. "We're nearly there. I bet you're hungry, huh, Kagura?" "Yup, starving". "Haah...I still can't believe what happened today". "You mean with Gin-chan and the Mayora?" Shinpachi nodded. Neither of them expected such words from their cool and collected boss, but they can never get used to the unpredictable in their life, ever since they met Gintoki. "Yeah. I really hope...they're happy. And I'm happy that they told us finally". "Yuh-huh. Just as long as the Mayora treats Gin-chan right, then there won't be any problems. Right, Sadaharu?" Silence. "...? Sadaharu?" Kagura looked behind, stopping. "Oh, right. Where is Sadaharu?" "I thought I took him with us. I think I told him we were going for a walk but I must've-HAAAAAH!" Kagura froze stiff, gasping almost breathlessly. "Kagura-chan? What's wrong?" "Ah...Waah...AAAAAAAAH! SADAHARUUUU! NOOOOOOO!" "K-Kagura-chan?! What wrong?!" "Close your eyes, Sadaharu!" She began running back the way they came, crying out at the top of her lungs. "Cover your eyes, your ears-cover everything! Just don't look at the homos!" "Homo-HAAAAAAAH!" Shinpachi then realised, gasping just as sharply as Kagura. "Close your eyes and ears Sadaharu! Wait, you too, Kagura-chan!!" He chased after her in a dash. "When we get there, stay outside! I'll save Sadaharu!" "No! I have to save him! Sadaharuuuuuu!" "Sadaharuuuuuu!" And so ended another night, a night that was unable to escape the usual shenanigans that the series faced. Even so, many other emotions stirred deeply within Gintoki and Hijikata that day. Deep down, they wished for those feelings to scar and never fade. The feelings for eachother were to remain strong and visible for as long as possible. This...was what they decided to call "love" from now onwards. Nothing else could clearly describe it, in both their hearts... 

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much fun writing the (attempted) comedy parts...Hope this was okay. I'm not very good at depicting everyone's character, though. Gintama is my favourite anime series, so I enjoy writing these a lot. This is only my second, but I do plan to try and do more. It won't happen often because I write more fanfictions on Corpse Party instead. So these will mostly consist of one-shots, if not all of my Gintama fanfictions. Also, I know I left out some characters in the whole "finding out" process like Katsura and Hasegawa, but...I didn't want to drag it out too much, even if it would be pretty funny-if done right.. So, hope this was enjoyable anyway and that I didn't fuck up with the paragraphs again. Another apology if they're hard to read through. So, thanks. Bye.


End file.
